<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's The Little Things by Vikujir (RaindropsOfBlack)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082012">It's The Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsOfBlack/pseuds/Vikujir'>Vikujir (RaindropsOfBlack)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance?, mcdanno, read it how you will because it's canon, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsOfBlack/pseuds/Vikujir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that mean the most</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's The Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this is my old writings, but I don't remember writing it... Anyway, enjoy ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the firm grip on his hand as he pulled him easily to his feet. </p><p>It was the reassuring pat on the leg that lingered for the briefest moment. </p><p>It was the arm thrown casually around his shoulders when snuggled on the couch. </p><p>It was the hand that cradled the back of his head during a relieved embrace.</p><p>It was the fingers that reached out to touch the back of his hand to keep him in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>It was the softness in his eyes when he looked at him.</p><p>It was the giddy grin that spread across his face when he was teasing.</p><p>It was the comforting silence sitting beside each other after a tough day.</p><p>It was the every-so-often “I love you”.</p><p>It was the “book ‘em, Danno” that meant so much more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>